


The Right Thing

by Fanfictrash99



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictrash99/pseuds/Fanfictrash99
Summary: This is my first time writing a fanfiction in actual paragraph form, usually I write them out as plays but I decided to finally write one out as an actual story. And man do I have a new appreciation for all those people who write practically full novels. The first chapters very short but hopefully they will get longer as I improve my story telling skills, also it is mostly exposition. I apologize for any grammar errors as I am very bad with that type of thing. There will be more twists and turns and character development as the story progresses so bear with me! Also I will try to update very frequently as I don't have much going on at the moment I researched everything before I wrote it down, such as Gurjins two little sisters and Laesid only having one leg. I hope this fic finds you all well, enjoy and leave a comment on what you thought!!!!
Relationships: Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin (Dark Crystal)/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in actual paragraph form, usually I write them out as plays but I decided to finally write one out as an actual story. And man do I have a new appreciation for all those people who write practically full novels. The first chapters very short but hopefully they will get longer as I improve my story telling skills, also it is mostly exposition. I apologize for any grammar errors as I am very bad with that type of thing. There will be more twists and turns and character development as the story progresses so bear with me! Also I will try to update very frequently as I don't have much going on at the moment I researched everything before I wrote it down, such as Gurjins two little sisters and Laesid only having one leg. I hope this fic finds you all well, enjoy and leave a comment on what you thought!!!!

The Right Thing  
Chapter 1: A Vision in the Flames  
All he remembers from that moment were the screams, shouts and cries of panic and the fear as they were descended upon. The screams were so loud it clouded his mind, he could barely see, his head was spinning. He had known that his village wouldn’t stay safe forever, but some little part of him had hoped. The Garthim were here now, the Swamps of Sog, The Great Smearth, the last stronghold they had, was no longer a safe place. Gurjin had barely had time to react when he first heard the screams. They were all sitting around the campfire outside his childhood home. His friends and his family all listening to Deet tell stories of the Caves of Grot. It was then that he heard the horrible clacking of their legs as they crashed through the perimeter, knocking down homes, snatching up the ones who were not fast enough to get away.  
Rian had sprung into action almost immediately, dashing to protect Deet. Naia already had her sword unsheathed and was moving to protect their mother, the Maurda Laesid. After the initial shock had passed Gurjin leapt up, drawing his weapon and standing with Rian and Naia to protect their group. “Go, protect the people!” Laesid yelled, “But mother-“ Naia contested, “Go child, I’ll be alright”. The tone in her mother’s voice told Naia she was not going to ask a second time. Naia grumbled as she ran off into the night, Rian grabbed Deets shoulders gently “If something happens run, as fast as you can okay, don’t stop until you’re safe.” She smiled a sad but tired smile and took his hands into hers, “Come back okay” she spoke softly. They embraced for a moment then he ran off with Naia to protect the villagers. Deet then grabbed Brea’s hand and they scurried away to help others get to safety.  
Gurjin ran in the direction of his twin as he dodged the massive, slashing claws, he heard the terrified screams as gelfling after gelfling were scooped up and placed in cages. The lanterns that had lit up the village had since fallen over, setting ablaze the homes that had not been destroyed. The flames illuminated the horrified faces of those that had been captured; crying and grabbing for their loved ones as they were dragged away. He backed up as a Garthim closed in on him, it grasped his arm and violently yanked him forward high above the ground. His sword was lost to him when he heard the crunching of the bone as his arm broke under the pressure of the beast’s claw; he yelled in pain as he was tossed around like a rag doll. Luckily Naia was there in an instant, jumping up and stabbing the brute, dragging her sword downward nearly splitting it in two. He fell to the ground with a hard thud “Augh!” he groaned as he cradled his arm. “Get up! The fights not over yet” Naia exclaimed as she tossed him his sword. Catching it with his good arm Gurjin blocked another assault coming from the side.  
His mother and Rian were busying themselves freeing a group of gelfling from their cage when another scream ripped through the air, only this one was different, Gurjins breath hitched in his throat as he realized who the screams belonged to. It had come from east of his current location; both him, his sister, and his mother looked at each other, horror plastered on their faces. “Pemma, Elonia” Laesid’s voice trembled as she looked over in the direction of the screams. They all turned to see the Maudra’s two youngest children huddled together in fear, Bellanji lying only feet from them, he was bloodied and still. The flames surrounded them as a Garthim closed in. “MOMMA!” Pema called out, her arms reaching out and face stained with tears as her older sister cradled her in her arms. “No! NO!” Laesid screamed as she tried to run to her children, only to be stopped by another Garthim jumping out right in front of her. She fought the beast the best she could, but there was only so much a gelfling, especially one with only a single leg, could do. The flames grew higher obstructing their view, and just as they completely blocked out the two girls, the screams ceased. Naia let out a strangled sob as she sunk to her knees beside her mother, the Maudra’s eyes were wrought with pain and panic. “PEMMA! ELONIA!” Gurjin screamed as he scrambled to try and reach them, but a pair of hands were holding him back. “Gurjin we-we have to go.” Rian had grabbed his shoulders and was pulling his backwards towards the swamp lands that surrounded the settlement. “No, I won’t leave them” through gritted teeth Gurjin attempting to shove Rian off him. But the Stonewood held on tight to Gurjin’s jerkin.  
“Gurjin, listen-LISTEN!” Rian yelled, his throat tightening. “We have to go”, Gurjin let out a sob as he slowly came to accept his sisters’ fate, his father’s fate. Rian hurried his friend to his feet and dragged them into the swamp. Naia had found her footing was pulling the Laesid back from the flames and to her feet, tears streaming down the Maudra’s face as she looked over all the destruction that had befell her family, her clan. Just before the flames fully engulfed what little Gurjin could see of the village, he looked back, and for a split second he thought he could see something. A wash of blue, the glint of a metal. His vision was so blurry from the pain he thought he was hallucinating. It was the last thing he could remember before adrenaline kicked in, and sent his feet flying through the swamp, though his body was working at full capacity his mind might as well have been a pile of sog. Every emotion was spinning in his head all at once, the cuts on his face burned as tears streamed down. But he didn't have time to cry, he didn't have time to mourn. He could only run, hoping he could run fast enough to escape the screams that now plagued his mind. His ears were still ringing with the cries of his sisters when they stopped at a small marsh to catch their breaths. "We should rest here." Deets whispered so silently that they almost didn't hear it. Her voice shaking and uncertain as she struggled to hide her emotions. Her heart was breaking for her Drenchen companions, and there was nothing she could do to take their pain away. They all looked to Rian, who in turn looked at Naia and Laesid. Their stares were a thousand miles away, Rian took a step closer and was met with Naia's angry glare as she snapped her head around to face him. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red with tears, Gurjin sat beside her, cradling his arm, staring off into the void as tears welled up in his eyes. The Maudra was sitting on Naia's other side, clutching her daughters hand as she struggled to hold herself together. Rian took a step back, "give them space" Kylan placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to where Brea was starting a small fire. Laesid sat between her children and placed an arm around each of them, Naia was the first to release her sobs, with her twin following suit. Gurjins vision was blurry, he was wracked with sobs, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried so hard, or even at all. The three of them sat together, they held one another and cried, their sobs cutting the cold night air like daggers. Eventually, it seemed they had cried themselves out, at least for now. Gurjins had his back against a boulder, he was leaning on his mothers right shoulder. His arm was throbbing in pain, and he was starting to discover several other injuries he had sustained during the battle. But none of that mattered now, his eyes were burning, his throat was hoarse, his head felt as if someone was ramming a rock against it. His eyelids suddenly felt as if they were made stone, he tried to fight it but he slowly drifted off into sleep. He dreamed of fire that night, he was running through his village looking for his sisters as the flames razed the world around him. His ears twitched as he listened for any sound of life among the roaring of the flames, he heard cries in the distance and bolted off in that direction. He saw his sisters, huddled together in fear but just as he was about to reach them, he was stopped, there was an invisible wall blocking his path. He pounded on the wall with all his might, tears had begun to weld up in his eyes. His heart was in this throat as he kicked and punched and screamed, he screwed his eyes shut and fell to his knees, unable to witness his sisters plight. Then, just as the Garthim was about to strike he heard the sound of a sword leaving a scabbard. There was a flash of light as the sound of claw meeting steel rang out, the sound boomed in Gurjins ear and he stumbled backwards as he covered his eyes, when the light receded he looked up to see the monster being held at bay, a black figure stood between his sisters and the Garthim. The figure was struggling to contain the beast, and their feet were sliding back as his sisters huddled together in shock. The Garthim pushed back causing the figure to pull back and just as the sword collided with the claw again, a flash of white jolted Gurjin awake. He sat up trying to remember where he was, his chest heaved and there were fresh tears sliding down his cheek. He looked over to see the rest of group fast asleep, he looked to his mother and sister, they were laying down side by side, hopefully they were having a more peaceful rest than him. He sighed heavily and rested his head on the boulder he'd been leaning on. He tried to calm his mind, but behind his eyes, he kept seeing that figure, he kept seeing his sisters faces. He chokes back a sob, trying not to wake anyone up, he looks up towards the sky and seeing the three sisters shining high in the sky. He closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. For the rest of the night his mind wanders back to that figure, standing sword drawn, even in his slumber Gurjin thought he-recognized the sheen of that sword.


End file.
